Comfort
by Aobachii
Summary: Podría ser cabezota, energético e impulsivo, pero incluso los héroes a veces necesitan un merecido descanso. Nada mejor que uno mismo para saber como relajarse. (mal summary)


Advertencias: yaoi cofobviocof

Son las 2AM y no tengo ganas de revisar faltas así que lo siento si hay alguna muy obvia c:

xxx

Una camiseta permanecía olvidada en mitad de la habitación mientras el dueño de ésta se encontraba semi desnudo sobre su cama. La extenuación se había adueñado de Kurosaki Ichigo causando que este colapsara sobre la cama cual cuerpo inerte.

Las heridas en su espalda aún no cicatrizaban. Acababa de volver de una batalla contra varios hollow después de todo. No había parado en dos semanas enteras, era una tortura incluso para alguien tan energético y lleno de reiryouku como él. El último con lo que se había enfrentado era particularmente fuerte, Ichigo no se esperó que fuera tan rápido y diera unos golpes tan críticos. Seguro que no hubiera sido rival para su Bankai, pero le estaba prohibido usarlo en la ciudad y obviamente él no quería poner en peligro a los ciudadanos con su asfixiante reiatsu. Las garras del hollow había cortado dolorosamente a través de su espalda y lo había estrellado contra el asfalto lo que había causado otras heridas. Ichigo sabía que quedarían cicatrices, pero solo serían unas cuantas más añadidas al resto de las marcas blancas que había en su cuerpo.

Estaba seguro de que Orihime podía curarle y de paso las cicatrices desaparecerían, sin embargo, se sentía tan agotado y falto de energía que levantarse de la cama siquiera para tomar el teléfono y llamarla estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Eres tan patético Ichigo.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Ichigo quién se había quedado dormido en tan solo apenas unos segundos. El hollow resopló molesto al sentirse ignorado, pero no podía culpar al shinigami.

La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana iluminando levemente a la figura acostada sobre la cama. Las sombras se movían a través de su espalda causadas por el movimiento de las cortinas al paso de la fresca brisa nocturna. Entonces se fijó en las heridas y se puso de mal humor.

Se arrodilló encima de él, sus piernas a ambos lados del adolescente teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus heridas o hacer cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo. Cuando se aseguró de que Ichigo no se había despertado, Shiro procedió a hacer lo que su instinto le dictaba. Reunió su reiatsu en la punta de sus dedos y rozó uno de los cortes en la espalda del shinigami.

Ichigo gruñó ante el contacto y siseó cuando Shiro tocó una de sus heridas abiertas. El hollow continuó paseando sus dedos por la herida incluso cuando los sonidos que provenían de Ichigo se hacían más altos. —Shh… Rey cálmate. Esto va a ser mejor para ti que lo que esa puta pelirroja puede hacer —siseó venenosamente.

Estaba claro que Orihime no le caía nada bien. No porque la chica fuera mala sino porque sentía celos. Sí, Shirosaki sentía celos de una adolescente. Él era perfectamente capaz de curar las heridas de Ichigo y hacerle sentir mejor, sin embargo su orgullo no le dejaba ser… 'demasiado' amable con Ichigo. Además si de repente se mostrara así ante él seguro que lo tacharía de rarito (más de lo que ya era) y lo odiaría más aún. Cada vez que esa mujer curaba las heridas de Ichigo le carcomían los celos exageradamente. Aunque en parte era su culpa por permitir que el idiota se hiciera daño en primer lugar.

Un material parecido al hueso cubrió la herida a medida que pasaba sus dedos envueltos en reiatsu por ella y en cuanto la cubrió entera se rompió dejando a la vista la piel perfectamente como estaba, sin cicatrices. Sonrió triunfante antes de pasar a la siguiente, sólo que estaba vez en vez de escuchar otro gruñido de molestia un ligero gemido placentero llegó a sus oídos.

Frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Se dobló sobre sí mismo para escuchar más de cerca mientras sus dedos seguían su recorrido por la extensa laceración. No se había equivocado, realmente lo que estaba escuchando eran gruñidos que sonaban más a placer que a dolor.

Era una reacción ciertamente interesante.

Shiro sonrió de medio lado y terminó de reparar las heridas rápidamente ya que descubrió que Ichigo no sentía molestias con este tipo de curación. En ese momento el hollow se dio cuenta de algo más: de lo increíblemente sensible que se había puesto la piel de Ichigo luego de haber curado sus heridas y hacer desaparecer las múltiples cicatrices que habían aparecido debido a las incesantes batallas de las dos últimas semanas. Si mantenía el reiatsu sobre sus dedos y los pasaba por su espalda sin la intención de curar, podía escuchar sonidos más altos que los anteriores saliendo de los labios de Ichigo.

— ¿Eso te gusta, Rey? —soltó una risita divertida y decidió usar sus dos manos enteras con la intención de seguir experimentando acerca del desconcertante descubrimiento.

Comenzó apoyándolas en lo bajo de su espalda y subió lentamente hasta sus hombros y pudo observar como los músculos se tensaban a su paso mientras escuchaba un suspiro particularmente alto.

Se iba a divertir mucho con eso.

Lamentablemente en ese momento Ichigo despertó de su breve siesta y giró la cabeza, levantándolo un poco de la almohada para poder ver qué pasaba. —Nn… ¿Tú—?

Shiro lo interrumpió antes de Ichigo pudiera replicar o enfadarse con él por estar encima de su cuerpo. —Cuéntame Ichi, ¿qué pretendes hacer marcando tu perfecto cuerpo con cicatrices eh?

—Hollow… cansado… —farfulló en respuesta.

Se quedó mirando al chico bajo él antes de que la tentación fuera demasiado fuerte para resistirla. Shiro apoyó sus pulgares bajo los hombros de Ichigo y presionó con un poco de fuerza, dejando su reiatsu fluir desde sus dedos hasta la piel.

El aliento de Ichigo se cortó de repente ante el movimiento y luego se mordió el labio para evitar que varios sonidos vergonzosos escaparan de sus labios. Aunque no era consciente de que Shiro ya le había escuchado antes.

Era algo más que instinto que estaba haciendo que el hollow hiciera aquello. Tal vez le parecían demasiado interesantes y curiosas las reacciones que obtenía del joven shinigami.

—Hnghh… ¿Qué quieres? —logró preguntar en un tono calmado. No tenía fuerzas para discutir de todos modos.

Shiro no supo que contestar. Siguió masajeando los hombros de Ichigo, éste mostrando agradecimiento ante la acción con un suave gemido. Pocos segundos después, el albino se detuvo queriendo ver que reacción obtendría y la que recibió le sorprendió más aún.

—No pares —siseó Ichigo en lo que pareció ser un gruñido de advertencia.

Shiro soltó otra risita y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes, presionando un poco más en los tensos músculos de una manera casi profesional a pesar de que jamás había hecho algo así. Ichigo jadeó y arqueó la espalda antes de dejarse caer de nuevo contra la cama por completo.

—Aún estás tan tenso Ichigo, ¿por qué no intentas relajarte?

Ichigo se giró hacia él y Shiro se levantó un poco para dejar que lo hiciera. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos atentamente hasta que Ichigo pareció salir de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

— ¿T-tú? ¿Qué… qué estás…? ¡Quítate de encima! —exclamó de repente.

—Nah —respondió Shiro ladeando la cabeza con una expresión de fingida inocencia. —No tengo ganas de hacer eso Rey —volvió a presionar sus pulgares por debajo de sus clavículas y siguió con el método anterior, logrando relajar a Ichigo en escasos segundos.

Sus ojos se cerraron y gimió en una señal de disfrute —E-está bien… —suspiró derrotado. —Puedes quedarte… si no paras de hacer eso.

—Dicho y hecho —respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Mientras continuaba, finalmente comenzó a sentir como la tensión en el cuerpo de Ichigo desaparecía lentamente incluso en su presencia.

Ichigo sentía relajarse también, la presión sobre sus músculos era un tanto dolorosa pero había algo que hacía que no le prestara atención a ese dolor. Era como un cosquilleo que burbujeaba su piel placenteramente cada vez que Shiro lo tocaba.

El hollow logró tener a Ichigo al final completamente relajado y por un momento creyó que el chico se había vuelto a dormir sólo hasta que éste abrió los ojos para mirarle cuando notó que había terminado y se había detenido.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que su hollow lo podía hacerse sentir así le hubiera tomado por loco y lo hubiera golpeado. Sin embargo, ahora era un hecho. Shiro había hecho maravillas en él, es como si esas dos semanas de repente no hubieran estado plagadas de molestos hollow. Lo que no sabía es que Shiro todavía no había terminado con él.

Shirosaki estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa investigación y descubrir hasta donde podía llevarla. Volvió a reunir su reiatsu en sus manos y apoyó ambas en el pecho de Ichigo suavemente, dejando que su energía espiritual penetrara lentamente en la piel del shinigami. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Joder… —continuó jadeando, — ¿qué demonios haces?

Shiro se lamió los labios. —Aún no lo sé —comenzó a subir sus manos despacio por su clavículas hasta su cuello para luego bajar por sus hombros y sus bíceps hasta su ante brazo.

A Ichigo se le había cortado la respiración, era como si el aire no llegara sus pulmones. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, mas allá por donde pasaran las pálidas manos, toda su piel se erizaba y el cosquilleo que antes sentía se había intensificado exponencialmente. Era como si de repente todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en su zona erógena. De su boca solo salían jadeos entrecortados y gemidos que era incapaz de contener.

—Pero me gustaría saber a dónde lleva esto —añadió completando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Shiro no pudo evitar sino fijarse en el cuerpo de Ichigo cubierto en una fina capa de sudor, como su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro mientras más sonidos placenteros salían de esos labios sonrosados.

No queriendo que fueran interrumpidos de repente, acalló a Ichigo chocando sus labios con los suyos, aprovechando que su boca estaba abierta para meter su lengua y entrelazarla con la del shinigami. Batallaron por largos segundos hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo imperante. Ambos se alejaron de los labios del otro, Shiro jadeando levemente mientras que Ichigo parecía que en cualquier momento le fallarían los pulmones aunque el hollow nunca dejaría que eso le pasara a su querido Rey. Ahora que veía su rostro de cerca, el color carmín que cruzaba sus mejillas era más acentuado.

—Hm, lindo —comentó con una risita antes de pasar la punta de su lengua por una de sus mejillas lentamente. Esto provocó que Ichigo se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas y hubiera protestado por decirle así si hubiera tenido las fuerzas o la voz para hacerlo, pero el placer nublaba completamente su mente.

Shiro se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre la cintura del adolescente, sintiendo su obvio y duro problema, pero no era nada de lo que sorprenderse. Alzó una mano desde su pecho hasta su mejilla enrojecida para limpiar una lágrima que había resbalado por ella.

Nunca imaginó ni en sus sueños más salvajes que tendría a Ichigo así bajo él, completamente a su merced y vuelto loco de lujuria y placer. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podía usar el reiatsu para eso? Si hubiera sabido esto antes, hacía mucho tiempo que lo hubiera hecho.

—S-shi… Qué estás… —apenas varias palabras coherentes podían formarse en su mente.

—Sólo estoy usando mi reiatsu Ichi —explicó sonriendo con sorna—, y mírate.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar por su cuello y su pecho, induciendo más de su reiatsu en el cuerpo del otro haciendo que gimiera entrecortadamente entre jadeos. El shinigami sabía que podría correrse solo con las manos de Shiro recorriendo su cuerpo, pero había logrado contenerse hasta ese punto. Aunque las sensaciones eran tantas que creía que llegaría un momento en que colapsaría.

Shirosaki podía sentir casi lo mismo que Ichigo gracias a su conexión espiritual con él, pero no con la misma intensidad. A pesar de eso, se aprendía cada punto que se sentía mejor para ambos y lo guardaba para luego. En ese momento tenía la intención de torturar a Ichigo sólo un poco más.

— ¿Se siente bien Rey? —se lamió los labios sensualmente y se retiró levemente hacia atrás ante la nublada mirada de Ichigo, sonriendo con malicia antes de acercar la yema de sus dedos lentamente por su abdomen hasta el borde de sus shorts.

Ichigo sintió un temblor que le advertía de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Si todos los roces hasta ahora habían sido suficientes para llevarle a ese estado de delirio y placer… Era incapaz de imaginarse que pasaría si Shiro se atrevía y se adentraba a tocar una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

—No Shiro espera… —logró decir en un intento de detenerlo. En ese momento estaba dividido entre querer seguir y parar. Se sentía erróneamente bien. Como si aquello fuera lo mejor del mundo, pero estuviera prohibido. Se creaba un conflicto entre el placer y el deber.

¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba la ética en ese momento? Leyes universales decían que los hollow y los shinigami no estaban destinados a estar juntos nunca.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sin embargo, estaba hecho para romper las reglas. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en la Sociedad de Almas?

Shirosaki sonrió descaradamente, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su querido y confuso shinigami y con el final de su conflicto, terminó su juego.

No dijo nada y finalmente su mano se deslizó tortuosamente lento hacia abajo, notando como a Ichigo se le volvía a cortar la respiración de golpe y como su cuerpo se sacudía como si de pronto hubiera recibido una descarga. Un solo masajeo de sus dedos bastó para que Ichigo gimiera con fuerza su nombre y no tardó mucho en notar la humedad bajo su mano.

El shinigami creyó haber perdido la consciencia por algunos segundos para luego regresar a la realidad con una oleada de placer que nunca sería capaz de describir con palabras.

Él no era nuevo en eso, pero Shiro lo había hecho infinitamente mejor si era posible. Habían sido tantas las sensaciones que había sido incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

El albino observó con orgullo su trabajo. Bajó él, el sustituto era sacudido por los temblores tras el orgasmo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento como buenamente podía, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su rostro estaba casi completamente sonrojado. El sudor provocaba que los mechones de su cabello se pegaran a su frente, dándole en general una vista sensual pero al mismo tiempo inocente.

—Espero que no creas que he acabado contigo, _Ichigo_ —ronroneó Shiro a la vez que se agachaba de nuevo sobre el otro y rozaba sus labios con los del otro.

_No puede estar hablando en serio_, pensó incrédulo. Él no tenía mal aguante, de hecho eso no debería de haberle dejado tan agotado. Frunció levemente el ceño y resopló. Nunca lo diría en voz alta sin embargo creía que Shirosaki era bastante bueno. No podía convencerse de lo contrario, después de todo le había hecho sentir satisfecho con tan solo los roces de sus manos. Pensándolo así, era un poco humillante.

Sus shorts y sus bóxers desaparecieron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta al igual que el kosode blanco de Shirosaki. Probablemente gracias a sus hormonas de adolescente, ya estaba casi del todo recuperado y Shiro no desperdició ni un solo segundo en volver a estimularlo con el método anterior aunque solo lo hizo lo suficiente como para volver a excitarlo de nuevo, temía que si volvía a darle el mismo trato de antes se desmayara de sobrecarga sensorial. Sería divertido hacerlo, pero no le apetecía quedarse con las ganas en ese momento.

—T-te odio —jadeó el peli naranja, dirigiéndole una mirada a Shiro que trataba de ser amenazante pero que a éste le pareció totalmente adorable.

—Si vuelves a ser tú significa que no te estoy complaciendo lo suficiente —bromeó con una risa burlona.

Ichigo volvió a resoplar mientras desviaba la mirada, su sonrojo acentuándose ante la burla. Tenía que estar bromeando. Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo no podría aguantar mucha más intensidad. Viniendo de Shirosaki lo creía posible incluso si sonaba descabellado.

Ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo y con _**quién **_lo estaba haciendo. ¿A quién le importaba eso cuando se sentía por las nubes? Incluso si aquella no era su primera vez (estaba lejos de serlo), Shiro lo estaba haciendo sentir como nadie más lo hizo y además se sentía como la primera. Claro porque… Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza estar con un hombre. No que él tuviera nada en contra, era completamente flexible en el tema.

Otra sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los pálidos labios, tirando del brazo del chico bajo él, obligándolo a sentarse.

— ¿Qué estás-? —su pregunta fue acallada por un demandante beso mientras fue empujado lentamente contra el cabecero de la cama hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada en él.

—Shh, no digas nada —susurró lamiendo sus labios. Ichigo se vio obligado a obedecer esto por algún extraño motivo que estaba por encima de su compresión. —Ahorra el aire —añadió con malicia.

—Deja de tratarme como si estuviera hecho de cristal maldita sea. —replicó un tanto molesto.

Shirosaki no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el inesperado comentario. — ¿Insinúas qué prefieres que sea más rudo contigo?

— ¡No dije eso! ¡Solo…! —sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no teniendo muy claro si era eso lo que quería o no.

El hollow rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada y se inclinó a juntar sus labios con los suyos nuevamente. Presionó su lengua contra el labio inferior del shinigami, pero éste se resistió por unos segundos hasta que se rindió cuando mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ichigo apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Shiro mientras los de éste estaban uno apoyado contra el cabecero y con la otra mano de deshizo de su molesto hakama. Ichigo podía sentir el movimiento de los brazos de Shiro, pero estaba tan concentrado en la sensual danza entre sus lenguas que le restó importancia.

Una vez tiró el hakama en alguna parte de la habitación, se separó la boca de Ichigo y sonrió al escuchar el sonido de descontento por la separación que salió de sus labios sonrojados. Cruzó las piernas y atrajo a Ichigo hacia él, indicándole que se sentara en su regazo. Aunque un poco confuso sobre lo que Shiro pudiera tener en mente, hizo eso mismo sin rechistar. Ambos casi sueltan un jadeo al mismo tiempo al sentir sus erecciones muy cerca, casi rozándose. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Shiro deslizó sus manos por la espalda del shinigami hasta sus nalgas y lo empujó más hacia él para sobresalto de Ichigo que soltó un gemido inesperado.

El albino agachó su cabeza a la altura del pecho del adolescente y metió uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, mordisqueándolo suavemente mientras su mano atendía al otro.

— ¡S-Shiro!

Inesperadamente clavó sus uñas en los hombros del hollow, sin embargo este no se vio demasiado afectado por esto sino que más bien le incitaba a seguir. Luego del tratamiento anterior con Shiro utilizando simplemente su reiatsu, toda su piel se había quedado increíblemente sensible. Por cualquier parte que tocara le seguía un ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

Shiro se separó tan solo un par de centímetros de la piel de Ichigo y lo miró con su típica sonrisa— ¿Debería inducir de nuevo mi reiatsu sobre ti_, Ichigo_? —ronroneó y lo pudo notar estremecerse bajo la palma de su mano que permanecía apoyada en su pecho. Una expresión de pánico pareció cruzar su rostro por un momento, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

Ichigo quiso negar que no deseaba eso de nuevo, sin embargo su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Arqueó su espalda, pegándose más junto a Shiro si eso era posible.

Emitiendo un sonido de contento, la punta de su lengua añil subió desde su clavícula hasta su oreja y allí mordisqueó su lóbulo insistentemente sacando otro suave gemido del chico sentado sobre él. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en la cintura de Ichigo mientras la otra bajaba tortuosamente despacio por su pecho y abdomen. Entonces Ichigo sintió el mismo cosquilleo de antes en su piel a medida que la yema de los pálidos dedos llegaba más abajo.

No estaría pensando en…

La sonrisa inamovible en el rostro del hollow le decía que sí, que estaba pensando en tocarle justo ahí, haciendo lo mismo de antes.

—N-no hagas e-… ¡Ah! —antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerlo, la mano de Shiro se cerró alrededor de los miembros de ambos y un fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta a la vez que su espalda se arqueó casi exageradamente. Creyó haber escuchado a Shiro gemir también, pero no pudo oír bien por encima del suyo.

El carmín regresó al rostro de Ichigo, tanto de placer como de vergüenza por los pequeños y suaves sonidos que salían incontroladamente de sus labios. Shirosaki ni siquiera había movido su mano aún, solo la inducción del reiatsu en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía le estaba volviendo loco.

Shiro comenzó a frotar su mano sobre ambos y sintió como repentinamente Ichigo dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración y sonidos incompresibles junto al oído. Ichigo se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en la blanca piel sin que fuera consciente de ello. Por suerte para Shiro, a pesar de la cercanía, había espacio suficiente entre los torsos de ambos como para continuar con el vaivén de su mano.

Experimentalmente, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y en ese momento sintió como el cuerpo del shinigami temblaba de placer. Shirosaki no podía estar más satisfecho.

—A-ah… Shi… ¡Ah! —sus uñas se clavaron más en la espalda del hollow y pequeños hilos de sangre empezaron a bajar por ella, pero este no le dio importancia alguna. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Ichigo en ese momento. —Y-yo… oh kami…

Shiro sacudió la cabeza levemente. Si intentaba ver en la mente de Ichigo, todo estaba completamente nublado. Él, por supuesto, había estado en su mundo interno cuando Ichigo decidía _jugar _con alguna que otra persona, pero nunca había visto algo como aquello.

Y se sentía orgulloso de ser el causante.

Eran tantas las descargas de placer que recorrían continuamente el cuerpo del sustituto que incluso se sentía mareado y delirante. Cada una podría compararla con la intensidad de un orgasmo que tendría normalmente.

¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar en ese juego antes de perder la cabeza?

Shiro afirmó su agarre y movió más rápido su mano, su respiración volviéndose también rasposa y pesada pero no podía compararse a la de Ichigo. De hecho sus silenciosos gemidos se veían acallados por sus jadeos. Giró la cabeza hacia a Ichigo y lamió la parte externa de su oreja antes de morder su lóbulo haciendo que éste arqueara su espalda.

— ¡A-ah Shiro…! —con un fuerte gemido de su nombre fue sacudido por el orgasmo más placentero que jamás había sentido. Se corrió sobre los pechos de ambos seguido de Shiro, aumentando el erotismo del momento. Éste había mordido en su cuello en el momento en que llegó al pináculo del placer, pero Ichigo estaba siendo invadido por demasiados temblores como para darse cuenta.

Shirosaki sintió los brazos de Ichigo caer a sus costados segundos después de que hubiera recuperado el aliento. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios al notar como su respiración poco a poco se calmaba y los latidos de su corazón regresaban a su ritmo normal. Esto tomó un par de minutos y cuando finalmente él mismo recuperó sus fuerzas, se movió para dejar a Ichigo recostado sobre su cama. Su rostro aún permanecía un tanto sonrojado, pero estaba completamente relajado, ni siquiera su ceño fruncido estaba marcando su cara. El resto de su cuerpo estaba igual de relajado y sus músculos ya no estaban tensos. Acarició su mejilla (con su mano limpia por supuesto) y se inclinó a rozar sus labios antes de recoger sus cosas y regresar de donde había venido.

Se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a liberar a Ichigo de su estrés. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor luego al shinigami le gustaría devolverle el favor…

Y estaría esperando impaciente.

Xxx

Tanto tiempo con esto y que mierda de final (?)


End file.
